You're Awful, I Love You
by VoicegirlIII
Summary: It's been two years since the events of the movie, and Gru is doing his best at being both the worlds number one super villan and a single father. But when a new villainess shows up Gru enters a game of cat and mouse with this mysterious woman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the _Despicable Me_ characters or any of the _Carmen Sandiego _characters they are all owned by their respective owners, this is simply an idea of mine that I had after watching the film a few days ago.

**Note:** This takes place two years after the events of the "Despicable Me" film. Placing Margo at fourteen, Edith at 12, and Agnes at maybe six.

Gru was upset…not just because his daughters were arguing upstairs again, or because he had yet to eat breakfast but because of the newest breaking news.

"The world is in shock to discover that Paris, France has been stolen during the night!" The news anchor announced cutting to a shot of a gigantic hole where the city would've been. It was as if someone had cut city out of the ground and airlifted it away. "No one knows who has done this at this time, the suspects include all the worlds major villains but none have come forward at this time to take credit for this theft, and all the experts are baffled and unsure how such a large and highly improbable theft could have occurred. But everyone is saying that whoever did this is the true criminal mastermind of the century."

Gru let out a frustrated growl and turned off the tv. Whoever this new villain was they were cramping his style, he hadn't pulled off anything big in awhile what with being a full time single parent. And while he loved his little kittens with all his heart and couldn't be happier; it was rather difficult to raise three children on his own(with some help from the Minions) while trying to pull off the worlds greatest heists and crimes.

He hadn't pulled off any big crimes in almost a year, he had stolen the George Washington head off of Mount Rushmore and held it for ransom for over three million dollars. Which the state of South Dakota paid and with which he was able to get The Bank of Evil off his back for a few more years.

But now with this new villain committing bigger and absolutely mind boggling crimes it looked like it might be a repeat of what had happened a couple years ago with Vector. He sighed and put his head in his hands. The stakes were higher now that he was a father, not only would he be in danger of losing his home and having to work a boring regular nine to five job like all the other non-villains, there was also a chance of him losing his girls to Social Services.

"Dad!" Agnes said running into the kitchen and attaching herself to his leg. "Margo's still in the bathroom and I really have to go potty!"

"Alright. Alright." Gru said getting up and walked up the stairs Agnes still attached to his knee to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Margo, iz everyzing alright in zhere?"

"Yeah…I'm just getting ready for school." Margo shouted through the door.

"Eet iz taking a long time, you're usually ready by now." Gru said.

"No! No, I'm fine I'll be out in a minute." Margo threw open the door not expecting her father to be there.

"Somezing iz different about you…." He said looking closely at Margo, he leaned in close till they were almost nose to nose. That's when he spotted it. "Vhat did you put on your face?" He asked somewhat horrified that _his_ Margo was wearing cosmetics. "No, no you are to young to be wearing zhis. Go, go back into ze bathroom and vash eet off!"

"But Dad, I'm _fourteen_. Nearly fifteen and besides I'm not wearing that much makeup just some mascara and eyeliner. All the other girls at school cake it on."

"All the more reason for you not to vear any, soon you'll be copying them and you'll look like a clown!"

"But-" Margo started.

"No!" Gru insisted. "You're to young to be doing things like zhis, now go vash eet off before you're late for school." Margo went back into the bathroom in a huff and quickly washed it off then quickly stomped down stairs.

"Thank you!" Agnes said letting go of Grus leg and running into the bathroom.

Gru let out a sigh, Margo had become a bit of a handful after going into high school. She had started to want to wear clothes that he did not think were appropriate because they showed to much flesh, she started hanging out more and more with her new friends, and recently he had over heard a phone conversation with one of her friends about how "hot" she thought one of the boys in her class was. Gru had made a note to find out who this boy was and make sure said boy would treat his daughter with respect.

Down stairs Margo was eating her breakfast next to Edith in silence.

"If you want I could give you a ride…" Gru started.

"No dad please don't! I'm weird enough as is without the other kids teasing me about my dads car."

"Kids are teasing you, vhat are zheir names?" Gru asked seriously. He had since "taken care of" several playground bullies and mean girls his daughters had encountered. And while nothing physical had happened they knew damn well to never mess with his little kittens again.

"Oh God Dad no!" Margo said even more horrified than before. "Please I just want everyone to think that I'm normal and that my dad is normal."

"Well he's not normal…he's _awesome_!" Edith said through a mouth full of cereal. Gru smiled glad at least he had two of his daughters who were still happy with him.

Margo groaned and quickly finished her cereal. "I have to go now, bye Dad" She said jumping out of her seat and leaving through the back door.

Gru thought about how fast, too fast in his opinion, Margo was growing up and his mood went from bad to worse when he realized his daughers weren't always going to be his little kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

Tower of London, London, England.

Several guards stood outside of the entrances of The Tower. Because of all the super villains running around it had become customary for security to be nigh impossible to get through. Although every once in awhile a few villains would slip through. But all in all the Crown Jewels were safe.

At the moment the Beefeaters were performing the Changing of the Keys.

"Who comes there?" the Sentry on duty asked.

"The Keys." The Chief Warder replied as usual

"Who's Keys?"

"Queen Elizabeth's Keys."

"Pass Queen Elizabeth's Keys. All is well."

Just as the Chief Warder was about to pass the keys to the Sentry. They felt something move underground. Something big.

All was not well…..

Gru was in his lair, along with hundreds of his Minions, trying to figure out his next big crime. But….the thing with Margo was getting to him.

Why had she been wearing makeup? And more importantly _who_ was she wearing makeup for?

"Still up?" Dr. Nefario asked wheeling in on his scooter. "It's almost one in the morning."

"I know I know. Itz just I can not seem to concentrate on my work." Gru sighed.

"Well you're going to have to, something very very big just happened in London. Several neighborhoods just disappeared. No trace and no evidence that they had ever been there to begin with. Going to be hard to top that."

Gru groaned again. It was going to be a long night…..


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were all getting ready to head off for school as soon as the sun raised. Gru stood by the door to see his daughters off. He stood by the kitchen door, still wearing his apron from breakfast bagged lunches in hand.

"Here you go, have a good day…Edith I don't vant to get a call about you starting any fights at school today." Gru said to Edith getting down to her level and looking her in the eyes.

"Alright." Edith sighed. Yesterday someone had said her dad was creepy and that he looked like Uncle Fester…only worse. And Edith had felt she had to teach that person a lesson.

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Agnes chirped jumping up to give Gru a quick hug around the waist.

"Margo." Gru said stopping Margo from stepping out the door he looked closer at the her face. "Just checking." He said then gave Margo a quick peck on the cheek.

As the girls were walking down the sidewalk to school Edith gave Margo a look.

"I thought you said you were going to wear makeup today?"

"Oh I am, I have it in my bag. I'll put it on as soon as I can when I get to school. I just have to remember to wash it off before I get back home."

"Sneaky." Edith said approvingly.

As soon as Margo got to school she headed straight for the bathroom. The light wasn't as bright as in the bathroom at home. And she kept worrying that she would mess up her makeup or put it on to dark. And the only way she knew about the correct way to apply any of this stuff is from makeup tutorials she had watched secretly online at the library.

It would be horrifying and embarrassing if the first day she went to school with makeup on made her look like a clown. Or worse like one of those girls that Gru had warned his daughter to stay away from.

It was times like this that she wished she had had a mother, or even an older sister. Or just someone who would show her how to do these things. True she had Grus mother, or "Babushka" as the girls now called her. But the old woman's eye sight was going and her own make up consisted of bright, bright red lipstick, eye shadow, and tons of mascara.

Margo sighed and wiped off the eye shadow she had just applied. And just went with a light coat of pink lipstick. She glanced at her self in the mirror.

"God I look like _such_ a nerd."

She took down her ponytail and ran her hands quickly through her hair. But that just made it look limper. She had no clue what type of hair product she should use or even how to make it appear fuller. And there was absolutely no way she would ask Gru.

"Hey hurry up." Edith said coming out of a stall and quickly washing her hands. "There's only six minutes till first bell rings."

"Yeah I know." Margo sighed. "Hey Edith."

"What?"

"Do you think, I'm pretty."

"Why should you care?" Edith said looking over at her sister and raising an eyebrow. "Aren't smart girls supposed to be above that stuff."

"Yeah I guess." Margo muttered quietly turning back to her reflection.

"Well I'll see you later!" Edith said wiping her hands on her pants and heading out the door.

Margo wiped looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, then headed out the door herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the girls were out of sight from his window Gru went to his lair, trying to figure out his next big crime. The thing about the Tower of London had made gigantic waves in the super villain world. And mostly because still no one knew who was the one who had committed this crime.

A few villains had come forward. But when they failed to produce any evidence of committing the crimes or the Tower of London. They were quickly dismissed by The Bank.(Or in some cases killed off.)

"Going to be tough to top zhat." Gru muttered getting out plans and blueprints. "And zhat person iz going to keep on doing bigger and better thefts. Only vay I could ever hope to do anything to top zhat vould be to ally myself vith them."

As soon as Gru thought that a slow and crafty smile spread across his face.

"_Liiigghht buuullb!"_

Gru quickly ran to one of his super computers and began to do tons of research on both Paris and The Tower of London. He waved to several of his Minions. "Minions! Do as much research as you possibly can both zee Tower of London and zee neighborhood stolen in Paris!"

The Minions gave Gru a mini salute and ran off to the underground database which housed as much information as the Library of Congress.

"_Now…." _Thought Gru, Going back to his seat and doing some research of his own. _"Zhere has to be some type of connection, and not an obvious one because if zhat vere zee case. Zee authorities would've tracked them down by now, and if not them zhan Zee Bank of Evil or any other villain unions."_

He sat back for a few seconds considering not only this new villain, who from the looks of their handy work was not an amateur. Which meant not only would they be hard to track down they might reject his offer of joining him.

In which case, he could always hand them in himself and collect any reward money for their capture. That was after all how he got started.

He had side kicked for a number of villains. But when they had attempted to either let him go or cut his pay he anonymously informed the authorities where said villains head quarters were. For a small price of a couple hundred thousand dollars of course.

Gru studied the print outs and maps the minions brought him of both the Tower of London and a few of the very heavy books they brought back from the library. The connections there were too many connections, from political prisoners, to French Historians.

"Vhat could eet be?" Gru muttered putting down the sixth book on Paris. He turned to one of his computers, which was running a word scan. Gru glanced down at his watch. It was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. He'd have to call it quits soon.

But as soon as he got out of his chair and was ready to head up to the main floor of the house. One of the computers signaled that it got a hit. In his excitement he rushed over to the computer screen.

There was a little known book titled The Tower of London by William Harrison Ainsworth. Gru motioned for one of the minions to see if that book was in the pile they had stolen from various libraries or bookstores.

While the minions were searching for the book, Gru took the hidden elevator upstairs. Just in time to greet the girls as they came home.

"Hello girls, how waz you're day?" Gru asked taking their jackets and hanging them up.

"Awesome!" Edith said, "We dissected frogs today in biology and the girl next to me passed out when I took out the liver."

"Oh, zhat's nice." Gru said nonchalantly. "Margo? You seem quiet today."

"It's nothing." Margo muttered putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Just thinking about school is all."

"And how is school going, keeping you're grades up?

"Yes, straight A's." Margo chuckled. "As usual. Starting a few new projects in World Literature, nothing special." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her dinner in silence. Gru nodded, thinking that that's what was all that was bothering his eldest daughter. She always was a studious little girl, and it made him proud that she was so smart and hard working.

As they finished clearing the plates from the dinner table and setting them in the sink to soak one of the Minions, a small one even by Minion standards named Jeff, came up to Gru and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention.

"Yes Jeff, vhat is it?"

Jeff, motioned Gru that the Minions had found something relating to the book he had been searching for. Gru smiled a large smile, he turned to his daughters and gave them a knowing smile.

"I'll be in my lab if you three need me, Edith don't forget to do you're homework. I vill be checking it later, so don't zhink that you can skip out on it. Margo, make sure that Agnes get's a bath tonight and cleans behind her ears. I'll be out before bed-time and vill have enough time to read zhe three of you a bed-time story."

"Can it be the special story you wrote for us, Daddy?" Agnes said excitedly. She had grown to love Gru's version even more than the original Three Little Kittens book. Mostly because she and her sisters knew that it was his way of telling them he loved them so much, even if he still denied that he was the one who wrote it.

"Da," Gru said bending down to give Agnes a kiss on the forehead. "Now you three behave while Daddies working alright?"

With that Gru walked into the living room and into the vacuum tube leading down into the lab. As soon as Gru sat down in front of the large computer screens he had the info right at his finger tips. _The Tower of London _by William Harrison Ainsworth, he read, was a serial novel about Lady Jane Grey and her rise to the Queen of England to being executed on February 12, 1554.

Gru sat back and thought for a moment about what it was that this new villain was trying to do or say, were they leading him and the authorities on a wild goose chase or were they connected in some way.

"Computer," Gru said switching on the automated voice control. "Search all news articles in zhe past year for Lady Jane Grey or zhe nine day Queen." As the computer processed it's commands Gru sat back and thought a bit. His thought slipping occasionally.

"Process complete." The computer announced in a automatic voice. Gru sat forward cracking his knuckles ready to begin his research on this young woman the entire time hoping that it would bring him one step closer to his goal.


End file.
